Heroes and Thieves
by Missxanon
Summary: Zack learns that there are no heroes. M/M. SLASH. Kane/Ryder, past Cena/Ryder. Part three of my Fantasies Come True universe.
1. Chapter 1: Heroes and Thieves

**A/N: Hello and welcome to part 3 of my Fantasies Come True universe. If you haven't read the first two, I would highly recommend doing that. So far, this series has pretty much followed the WWE storyline, but now it's going to go in a completely different direction and basically become an AU.**

**Also, I've thus far based all my fic titles off of songs and let that song kind of guide the theme of the fic. The first one was Fantasies Come True by Avenue Q, the second was All You Need Is Love by the Beatles, and this one is Heroes and Thieves by Vanessa Carlton. Just thought I'd bring that up incase anyone is interested.**

**Now enjoy the fic :)**

xXx

Heroes didn't exist, it was a sad truth, but a truth none-the-less, and it was one that Zack Ryder had had to learn the hard way. He hadn't even been with John for two whole months, but he'd poured his heart and soul into their relationship only to be crushed both physically and emotionally. The kiss with Eve hadn't been in any script he'd seen, nor was her escape from the ambulance, and so he could only figure that it'd all been real. He'd wanted to kick and scream and throw things, but with the back brace, the neck brace, and the pain, he couldn't move enough to pull it off, so he settled for forcing his way out to the ring and slapping his once lover. He'd been rewarded with a shove that sent him onto his back, pain shooting throughout his entire body, and an angry Cena looming over him. He couldn't take it anymore, he rolled out of the ring and hobbled back to his chair while Kane once more taunted Cena from the Titantron. Cena grabbed a microphone and began to speak again and from there, everything was a blur; he was being rolled away by Kane, then he was flying off the edge of the stage and the moment his body hit the floor, everything went black.

xXx

Watching Zack get thrown off the stage shattered the last shreds of John's heart, and he almost broke down in full view of the crowd, but he needed to get medical attention for Zack. Eve showed up as well, distraught, and John didn't know whether he wanted to comfort her or tell her to leave. Zack was once more taken away on a stretcher and John couldn't bring himself to follow, knowing that if he were there when he woke, it would cause more harm than good. Instead, his mind went on auto-pilot and he made his way back to the locker room, threw on a shirt, collected his things and made to leave the arena.

"John," Eve called from the other end of the hall. John turned to face her slowly, anger rising in him at the sound of her voice.

"What?" he asked, feeling no remorse for the harshness in his voice.

"I'm sorry," she said so quietly he could barely hear her.

"Sorry?" John asked incredulously; "Sorry isn't going to fix any of this Eve. We betrayed Zack, the two people he trusted most and we betrayed him. Why do you think I didn't go with him to the hospital? How am I supposed to face him now, after all the pain I've caused him?" Choked up, he couldn't finish, tears streaming freely down his face. Eve could have answered, could have pointed out that they truly loved each other, but she couldn't get the words out and she watched him leave without another word.

xXx

Consciousness returned slowly to Zack. The first thing he was aware of was new pain emanating from his right hand along with his left leg, no doubt products of the fall. The next was the sterile smell and the various cringe worthy sounds of a hospital, something he'd grown very accustomed to over the past couple months. Finally, he was able to open his eyes and his fears were affirmed, he was in a hospital; he tried to sit up, but a hand was laid across his chest to keep him down.

"Slow down, wouldn't want to hurt yourself more," a bone-chillingly familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"Kane," Zack ground out, turning to look at the monster who'd ruined nearly every good thing in his life; "The fuck are you doing here? Get the fuck out of my room." He went to push the call button on his bed, but Kane grabbed his wrist with bruising force.

"Tsk, tsk Zack. Is that any way to treat your _only_ visitor?" he asked, an evil smirk spreading across his face, his eyes full of mischief.

Only visitor? So John hadn't even bothered to stop in and check that he was okay. It was in that moment that Zack knew that things between him and John were officially over; everything they'd had was gone and the grief that enveloped him was more powerful than anything he'd felt before.

"Why?" Zack asked, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice, not wanting to break down in front of Kane.

"Because Zack, I think you should know the truth," Kane said, releasing Zack's hand and sitting back down in a chair by the bed.

"What truth?"

"They've been lying to you Zack. Everyone you know, everyone you love. They've been lying about everything, even your injuries are a lie, even this hospital room is a lie. All just an elaborate plan to make everything you do, every facial expression, every word, every action, as real as possible."

Zack just stared at him, the man was truly crazy! He could have almost laughed, but it would have hurt too much both physically and emotionally, so he settled for a rude comment.

"The fuck crazy shit are you rambling on about?" Zack asked, realizing whatever pain medication they'd been pumping into him must've shut off his natural word filter.

Kane rose once more, walking over to Zack's bed and pulling the sheet off, throwing it onto the ground.

"All of this," he said, gesturing to the neck brace, the back brace, the new cast on his hand, and the steel brace going from his ankle up to mid-thigh; "Just props. Painful props, cruel props, but props none the less."

To prove his point, he began fiddling with bits of the leg brace, Zack attempted to resist, but he didn't have very good control over his body, all the medical equipment attached to him restricting his movements. Kane laughed, then popped a latch and the brace fell away; apart from the stinging burn in the sores where the brace had rubbed at his skin, the pain in his leg was relieved almost instantly. He looked at the other man, baffled. His mind refused to process the new information.

"But...why?" he asked, unable to fathom why the company he'd worked so hard for, sacrificed everything to, and loved his entire life, would do something like this to him.

Kane just shrugged, "It's good for business."

"Get me out of here," Zack demanded and Kane laughed, a deep, genuine laugh.

"That's my boy," he said as he left, leaving Zack to puzzle over what it meant.

It meant trusting Kane, it meant knowing that he was just a pawn, and it was time for him to decide _who's _pawn. His relationship with John had been a lie, his friendship with Eve had been a lie, his job with the WWE had been a joke and a lie, but Kane had only ever told the truth. He didn't sugar coat it, he didn't try to soften the blow, he just let the brutal truth into the open, and Zack was realizing that was what he needed most in his present state.

Kane left to talk to a doctor and got him approved for release and they left the hospital, Zack in a wheel chair, being pushed by the larger man. Once in Kane's car, Zack couldn't wait any longer to ask the one question still burning in his mind.

"Why are you doing this?"  
>Kane turned to him, the expression on his face unreadable, "Because I like you."<p>

The statement sent shivers down Zack's spine and he restrained himself from asking anymore questions, not knowing if he could handle the answers.

xXx

John had tried to stay away, had told himself that Zack wouldn't want to see him after everything that had happened, but he just couldn't resist. He had to see his boy, see that he was alright, and that's what brought him here, standing in front of the hospital, mentally preparing himself to go inside and face what he deserved. Finally, he pushed through the doors and searched out a nurse's station, pulling out the most charming smile he could muster.

"Hello ma'am," he greeted the stout, older woman behind the counter; "Could you tell me which room Zack Ryder is in?"

She looked up at him over the tops of her glasses, "I'm afraid he's gone sir. He left about two hours ago with that large, scary man. Wouldn't have done it myself, but he seemed fine with it, eager even."

Large, scary man? It couldn't have been...could it? Would Zack really leave with Kane _willingly_? Was he really hurt that badly, that _deeply_? It was all too much for Cena to handle. He couldn't even think straight as he stumbled his way out of the hospital, trying to think of what to do, where to go, and who could possibly help him find Zack and get him back. Punk came to mind, that man seemed to have a soft spot for Zack, but he also had a special kind of hatred for Cena. He could, perhaps, ask Randy, he always seemed to be willing to help John out of a hard situation, but he wasn't sure this was exactly the place, seeing as Randy didn't know about John and Zack's relationship and this wasn't the best of times to spring it on him.

He didn't know how, but he eventually made it back to his hotel room and collapsed on the bed. He'd never been one for crying, believing rather in being strong, but he couldn't hold back the tears that accompanied the wrenching pain that consumed him. And so, he cried long into the night, sob shaking his body, tears and mucus combining to wet his face and pillow. He felt pitiful, disgusting, but he knew he deserved it, deserved everything that was coming his way.

xXx

Kane took Zack to a hotel, different from the one the rest of the roster was staying in, and wheeled him up to a room. Once there, he helped Zack to sit on the bed.

"Are you ready to learn the truth?" Kane asked and Zack nodded, swallowing the fear rising inside him and allowing it to be replaced by the anger that had been quietly boiling and building within him.

Kane began to work on the straps and clasps on the back brace, slowly freeing Zack from it. Once it fell away, Zack felt as if he were breathing for the first time, air rushing into his lungs, a fog he hadn't realized in his head slowly clearing with each breath he took. The world became clearer, as did the situation he'd allowed himself to be pulled into. He was in a strange hotel room, with Kane, the man who'd all but tried to kill him over the past few weeks, and everything seemed to be okay. Better than he could remember it being in a long time; since he'd won the title really.

There was still an ache in his back, but it wasn't the excruciating pain he'd been in since being slammed through the stage. Next to come off was the neck brace, and though he'd thought he was fine with it on, when it came off he coughed and sputtered, a sharp pain shooting up his throat, as if someone had been choking him and had finally let go. Last was the cast on his wrist; it was mostly just plastic and some sort of foam, but it was surprisingly more difficult to remove than the others. Kane eventually managed though, settling for using brute strength to break it away, piece by piece. Other than some light bruises and a few cuts inflicted by the equipment, Zack was perfectly fine, not one of the injuries had been real. Again, he wanted to cry, tears welling up in his eyes, but one look at Kane put them on hold. Crying wouldn't help, wouldn't change anything; what he needed to do was plot, plan, get back at John for the hell he'd put him through, and he'd do anything to get the job done.

He noticed Kane sitting in one of the arm chairs, staring at him, a grin twisting his face sinisterly, something strange in his eyes that Zack didn't want to analyze for fear of what he might find.

"What?" he snapped, trying to put some force behind it.

"I can see it, in your eyes, you're starting to understand what I've been talking about. Don't hold back Zack, let go, let it in, _embrace the hate_," by the end, his voice was little more than a whisper, and so enticing...seductive even, Zack thought. He'd already made the decision and he did as he was told, allowing the anger to consume him, burning away the last of the grief and replacing it with drive, with reason. He _would _get his revenge and he would do it by Kane's side, obeying the larger man and learning from him.

Zack was surprised at how..._nice_ Kane could be when he wasn't tormenting him. He helped Zack when he needed it, particularly when it came to mobility; he was still wobbly when it came to walking, the muscles in his legs severely diminished after weeks of disuse, making him nearly as clumsy as a toddler just learning to walk. Kane also brought him the things he needed, like food or drink, but he wasn't any sort of mother hen and had no bedside manner to speak of. Throwing stuff at him, grumbling the entire time about being used like a nurse made, and Zack had to work to hide his smile.

Zack sat and watched TV with him for a while, some sort of show that played out like a short horror movie, but with extremely smart heroes, who seemed to know what they were doing. He watched a few episodes, trying to gain some understanding, but he kept dazing out and nodding off, losing entire chunks of time, so he decided instead to retire to his bed.

He crawled under the covers on the left side, his side, and shivered. He wasn't used to be in an empty bed, and it felt much too large for him alone. He scooted his way into the middle and used the extra pillows to box himself in, holding one as if it were a person. Sadness was starting to overwhelm him again and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hold it back any longer. It overpowered the anger, the hate, the betrayal, and it left him sobbing quietly, trying not to let Kane hear him. He eventually gave in completely, allowing himself to wallow in pity, hoping that if he let it out, maybe it'd go away. The bed sank slightly to the right and a large hand was laid across his back.

"Stay strong," Kane encouraged, his voice soft and lulling.

The tears continued to flow, but he refused to let himself break, or even crack. Kane's presence brought with it a strange sense of security and when he'd finally run out of tears to cry and the bone shaking sobs had subsided, the feel of the larger man's hand rubbing across his back and the strong sense of safety lulled him into a deep, dreamless sleep.

xXx

Soft snores told Kane that the boy had fallen asleep and he couldn't help but smile, his plan was coming together nicely. He now had a protege to help him destroy Cena and to eventually carry on his legacy. Ryder may not have been the popular choice, 'Taker had given him hell for not choosing some else, but he was the best choice. Kane saw what no one else did, a willing pawn who, deep down harbored a dark side to rival even his, it just needed to be freed.

He rose carefully so as not to wake his sleeping ally and he climbed into his own bed, allowing himself to sink into the oblivion of sleep as well.

xXx

John trudged down to the breakfast room, throwing some things on a plate without looking, and went to sit across from Randy.

"You look like hell John."

"Good morning to you too," John said sarcastically, even though he knew I was true. He hadn't slept a wink, too busy trying to come up with a way to get Zack back, or at the very least save him from the dark road he was taking.

"Sorry man, but I've never seen you looking this bad. What's up?" Randy asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"It's..." John wanted to tell him, let him in, but at the last moment, he chickened out; "Nothing. Just a little insomnia is all."

"Don't bull shit me, John," Rand said, seeing straight through him; "This has to do with Zack, doesn't it? Was he really that angry? Did he end things with you?"

John's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth gaped, unable to make words.

"Come on John, it's not like you guys were doing much to hide it. Anyone could have guessed at it, and most of us have. So did he break it off after Monday night?"

"Yeah, I guess, but..." he trailed off, not sure if he should tell Randy about Zack's sudden turn toward the dark side.

"But?" Randy coaxed and John broke, needing to let it out.

"He's with Kane, left the hospital with him."

"_With_ Kane?" Randy asked, rare surprise evident in his voice.

"I don't know about that, but I know that wherever they went, they went there together."

It was silent for a moment before Randy spoke up again.

"Can I ask you something John?"

"What?"

"Why did you do it? Even a cynic like me could see how much he truly loved and admired you, why would you throw that away?"

"I wasn't thinking Randy. Eve grabbed me and kissed me and before I could come to my senses enough to push her away, it was too late. God, Randy, the look on his face, it almost killed me. When he slapped me, I snapped, I pushed him, I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it, I was so mad at myself I couldn't think straight and I lashed out like I would at anyone else. If I were him, I wouldn't forgive me either. But I can't stand the thought of him being fed lies by that monster."

Randy listened patiently, nodding understandingly.

"He'll come back John. He's young, he hasn't quite figured stuff like this out. He'll come to his senses once the anger and hurt wear off."

"I hope so," John whispered, pushing eggs around on his plate, nothing making it to his mouth.

"Come on John, we've got a plane to catch," Randy said, getting up and throwing their plates away. John followed him, telling himself that his friend was right, that Zack would come back, trying to cheer himself up enough to make it through the day.


	2. Chapter 2: Tell Me Everything You Know

**A/N: Okay, so here's chapter two. Sorry it took so long, but I spent last week in Memphis and had very little computer time and have spent this week trying to catch up on sleep. However, I'm back and I have time again, so I'll try and get them out faster (at least once a week). Any mistakes, feel free to blame on my Kindle, which is what I typed most of this on. **

**Now, without further ado, Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Tell Me Everything You Know<strong>

Zack was awake for quite a while before his bladder overruled his desire to stay warm and comfortable in the bed. He pulled himself up, wincing at the aches and pains left over from all the unneeded medical equipment from the past few weeks. It was rough going, but he eventually made it to the bathroom and relieved himself and as he was washing his hands, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he had to do a double take. There was something profoundly different in his appearance, but he couldn't figure what it was. He stared, taking in every inch of his face until he met his own eyes, and that's where he saw it. There was a fire to match the one in Kane's eyes, almost as if his decision to 'embrace the hate' had unlocked something in him, changed him irrevocably, and he wondered if this was anything close to how born again Christians felt. He left the bathroom with a new spring in his step, Kane was still asleep, and so Zack took the liberty of getting a look at him without his mask or get up. He looked almost...normal. Like he could wake up, get dressed, and go to a day job, work all day, and then go to a bar, drink and shoot the shit with his co-workers. But Zack knew better than to think any such thing, the man was a monster, as close to a demon as someone was likely to meet, and Zack was finding he like that fact more and more.

"Like what you see?" came the low rumble of Kane's voice, snapping Zack out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," Zack said sheepishly, averting his eyes. Kane laughed sitting up and stretching.

"Don't be," he said; "We're in this together now, you needn't be afraid of me any longer. As long as you follow my orders and stay unwaveringly loyal, you will be safe from anything and everything that may come your way, including myself."

Zack was surprised at how sincere he seemed to be, after all the things he'd done, and now he was promising to protect him. Zack could feel that he could trust the man, he'd never lied before and Zack could tell that he was telling the truth now.

"You ready?" Kane asked, getting out of the bed.

"Ready for what?" Zack asked, a thread of fear working it's way through him.

"We've got a plane to catch. More shows, more cities, life goes on."

A plane. Zack hoped they'd be catching a separate plane from the rest of the roster, not knowing how he'd be able to deal with Cena evaluating him the entire time. But in the end, he could never be so lucky. At the airport, he could see Beth and Natalya as they boarded the plane, Miz was farther back in the line in front of Swagger, talking to him, a rare smile on his face. Behind them, Vickie was, as usual, pumping up Dolph's ego as he nodded along. Punk passed by Zack and Kane, alone as usual, ear buds in, and when he noticed Zack, he nodded, a slight smirk as if he already knew what Zack was up to. He shook it off, knowing that there was no way Punk could know.

As he boarded the plane, he spotted John, seated next to Randy, and averted his eyes quickly, breathing a sigh of relief as he realized they would be sitting in a row far behind them. As he took his seat, he could see Cena perfectly, but he wouldn't be able to look at Zack without being completely obvious about it. Zack settled into his window seat, Kane taking his spot next to him, and he stared out the window, waiting for take off. It was strange being on a plane, sitting quietly, lost in his own thoughts without Cena's hands on him or his feet sneaking up Zack's leg, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. Reflection was something he'd never been big on, he'd always preferred to live in the moment, but he'd changed he realized, and things were different. While self reflection had once made him uncomfortable in his own skin, he was finding that now it was helping him come to terms with the changes that were being thrown his way. He'd worked his entire life to make it to the WWE, almost an entire year to make them notice him, and now, at the end of that year, he was being treated like absolute shit. They'd lied, they'd hurt him, and they'd made him out to be someone he'd always known he wasn't. Kane had told him the truth, had taken him under his wing, and showed him what he was meant to do.

He settled back into his seat and his eyes drifted shut of their own volition; he found himself in a desert, the most beautiful he'd ever seen. It stretched on forever, the sun, large and red on the horizon, was setting quickly. John stood about twenty yards away, his back to Zack, staring off into the distance.

"John?" Zack called, unable to help himself. His rational brain argued vehemently against saying anything, but his dream brain wouldn't listen.

John didn't turn around, but he spoke; "Look at it Zack, tell me what you see." He seemed distracted, his tone emotionless and distant.

Zack went to stand next to him, trying to see what his ex-lover saw. He looked out over the landscape, it was mostly empty, other than the sun, which was setting the entire scene on fire. "It's beautiful," he whispered, awestruck. That his mind could create such a scene amazed him, but at the same time he wasn't surprised, it perfectly reflected his current emotional state.

"I thought you'd say that," John said, smiling sadly. Zack didn't reply, not knowing exactly what to say. Instead, he spent more time enjoying the view, which didn't change; no matter how long they stood there, the sun never seemed to get any lower and the air didn't get cooler. He tried to make sure it was burned into his mind, not wanting to forget what he was seeing when he woke up.

* * *

><p>John snuck a glance at Zack, who appeared to be asleep and dreaming something that made him happy. John turned back around and sighed, he knew that he shouldn't be surprised that Zack was moving on so easily, he'd always known that whatever it was that Zack felt for him it was probably just a passing crush. But that Zack would move on to someone like Kane? That was something he never could have predicted.<p>

"Stop it," Randy grumbled from next to him.

"Stop what?"

"Moping. You're like a lost puppy left out in the rain. Either he'll come around, or you'll need to move on. But you can't keep on like this or people are going to catch on and the shit storm that will follow will be much worse."

John had to agree with that. Faking a smile would always be much easier than dealing with the press, something everyone who spent any length of time in the spotlight had to learn in order to survive. So he slapped a smile on his lips and leaned back in his seat, hoping he looked more relaxed than he felt.

"Stewardess," he called, damned be political correctness; "could you please get me a pillow? He asked, flashing her the most charming smile he could muster. She nodded, blushing and hurrying off, returning with the requested item. John smiled again showing off his teeth and dimples, thanking her and leaning back into the pillow. Slowly but surely he drifted off, and found himself in a dream more real than any he'd ever had.

He was on what appeared to be a beach, clouds making the sky almost as black as a starless night, rain imminent. Standing at the shore line, foamy water swirling around his feet, was Zack, staring off into the distance, as if assessing the coming storm.

"Zack?" He asked, unsure of what was happening.

"What is this John?" He asked, but his voice held an indescribable wisdom that told John he already knew.

"A dream," he stated, surprised that he still registered that.

"But why?"

At first, John didn't understand the question, but then it came to him; why would he be having such a dream? What could bring such a vision on? The threatening storm was a perfect reflection of the roiling emotions he'd resolved to keep hidden behind a fake smile.

"You," was John's simple answer.

"Of course," Zack returned, just as simply.

That's when the clouds broke and the wrath of John's grief and rage broke free. Wind ravaged the land and stirred the water, rain pounded ruthlessly into everything it could hit. And John was afraid.

* * *

><p>Cena turned back to stare at them for a moment and Kane was glad Zack was asleep, so that he didn't have to see it. The man turned back around and began a muttered conversation with Orton and came back with a relaxed smile. He flirted with a stewardess for a moment and she brought him a pillow, thoroughly enjoying the attention. He kicked back in his seat and drifted off and Kane could see the instant when he finally fell into sleep because the smile fell from his face. Next to him, Zack jerked awake, a small, disappointed noise bubbling forth from his lips.<p>

"Welcome back to the land if the living," Kane greeted his newly awakened protege.

"How long was I out?" He asked, still not fully back from his dream world.

"About half an hour," Kane said; "we've still got a way to go."

Zack sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes once more, but not falling asleep. Kane studied him, pleased with what he saw; Zack had followed his every order and Kane could tell that the boy wouldn't stop until he'd proven himself in every way possible. And even Taker's boy approved, even if his Master didn't.

* * *

><p>Zack could feel Kane's eyes on him, but knew better than to acknowledge it or point out how uncomfortable it made him. He wanted to make the man proud of him and see how far he could go under his wing.<p>

After four hours in the plane, it finally landed in their latest town. Zack stumbled off the plane, his legs stiff from disuse. His arm was grabbed and he was being dragged out to the pick up area, where a large black limo was waiting. He was ushered in and found a seat before looking around. He almost fell out of his seat when he found two other men staring back at him. The Undertaker, in all his glory, sat straight up in his seat, an air of commanding power surrounding him. Lounging across the seat, his head in Taker's lap, was none other than CM Punk, a signature grin on his lips and amusement in his eyes. Kane slid in next to him, nodding toward Taker, muttering a greeting. Zack was unsure of how to act; Punk appeared to be relaxed, but Punk was never one to be nervous about anything, so he opted to sit ram rod straight.

"Relax," Kane whispered; "you're among friends here."

Zack didn't know how to trust that; Taker was no longer staring at him, but at Punk, and the lack of attention from the dead man helped him to relax marginally, leaning back in the seat and staring out the window. The ride was silent until they pulled up in front of a hotel that Vince would never pay for and they piled out Taker and Kane going to check in, leaving Zack and Punk alone to wait.

"Stop being so nervous," Punk chastised good naturedly.

"I can't help it, bro," Zack said, anxiety tainting his voice. Punk just laughed and clapped him on the back as Kane and Taker returned. They had adjoining rooms and Zack was amazed at the size and quality of the room. It was quite possibly the best he'd ever been in and he could barely contain himself from acting like a kid in a candy store. He calmly walked over to the bed and sat down, taking a moment to let the room sink in, taking in the two king beds, the large window overlooking the city, and the extravagant furniture adorning the room. He was surprised to see that his bags had made it as well, but decided not to ask Kane how he'd gotten them.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, his father was calling. He stared at it for a moment, debating answering it, before pressing ignore. Now was no time to be talking to his father.

"Why are we here?" He asked, hoping the question was okay.

Kane looked at him for a moment, amused, before coming to sit next to him.

"Understand Zack, you are no longer part of the regular roster, you are above them. With me, you will reach heights you never before even dreamer existed."

Zack listened on, amazed at the new world he was finding himself in.

"And Undertaker?" He asked, trying to understand exactly what he'd gotten himself into.

"My brother and I are doing the same thing. He's training his own protege, molding him the way I am molding you."

"Punk?" He asked, surprised that the other man would subject himself to taking orders. Kane nodded.

"There's something my brother sees in him. The same thing I see in you I expect."

"And what do you see in me?" Zack asked, casting his eyes downward as the bold question escaped him before he could stop it.

"Myself," Kane answered, standing up and walking over to the bathroom. "I am going to take a shower. Make yourself at home, do whatever you like."

Zack nodded dumbfounded. Whatever he wanted? There were so many things, but somehow he felt that Kane was trusting him not do anything too outrageous. He crawled into his bed and flipping on the large flat screen TV, surfing through the channels. He found Jersey Shore and thought about stopping to watch, but found that after a few moments, everything they did annoy and sickened him. He continued flipping through channel after channel, searching for something decent to watch. He finally just settled on the show Kane had been watching the night before, apparently called Supernatural. It made more sense to him the more he watched it and he found himself getting quite into it. He was so engaged in the show that he didn't notice Kane as he emerged from the shower until he spoke.

"Finally getting it?" He asked, startling Zack out of his trance. Zack looked up and was stunned at what he saw; Kane stood a few feet away in nothing but a towel slung low around his waist. The man was much better looking than he appeared in costume and it took Zack a moment to recover.

"Yes sir. I just have one question. Are Dean and Castiel supposed to be..." he didn't quite finish it, not knowing exactly what he was going for.

Kane just smiled understandingly; "Finish the episode, then take a shower, we've got somewhere to be."

Zack nodded and went back to watching his show, becoming immersed immediately. As it finished, he began getting his things around for his shower. Kane sat in one of the plush chairs in nothing but boxers and Zack couldn't help but think he'd looked more at home in the hotel from the previous night.

With one last look at Kane, he closed the bathroom door and got in the shower. As the warm water hit his skin, he allowed himself to sink into his own little world for a while. His thoughts drifted through the last few days, and he felt a small pang of loss when it came to John, but it was quickly replaced by a feeling of home when thoughts of Kane invaded his mind. As he allowed the water to pour down his back and soothe his muscles, his thoughts turned from his new life, to Kane in a towel, lounging in nothing but boxers, and he found himself growing hard. He hadn't been touched in weeks, John refusing to do anything once he'd been injured. He wrapped a hand around his erection, stroking it lightly at first, then building speed. He braced one hand against the wall as thoughts of Kane swirled in his head and water poured over his back, and he pumped his cock furiously, feeling release building. As his strokes became more erratic, he couldn't help but release a few quiet grunts and moans, followed by a louder one as he came over his hand. He stood panting as he let the water wash away the evidence. He washed his hair and scrubbed his body quickly, making up for lost time, before jumping out and drying off, throwing his clothes on and leaving the hot, steamy room, enjoying the feel of the cool air on his over heated skin.

Kane was pulling on a shirt and tuned to look at Zack.

"Good shower?" He asked and Zack could swear that he knew.

"Yes sir," Zack answered, casting his eyes downward in embarrassment.

"Are you ready to leave?" Kane asked.

"Just need to get my shoes and socks on sir," Zack answered, hurrying to do so.

In the car, he did his best to sit still even though his nerves were on fire from anxiety. He didn't know where they were going and knew better than to ask, especially with Taker staring him down. He made a point of taking his cues from Punk, who seemed to know what he was doing. Punk was relaxing back into the seat and Zack attempted to do the same, trying to trust the people he was surrounded by completely, but finding it hard when he knew so little about them and their goals. The ride was long and Zack grew more and more anxious as time stretched on until they finally came to a stop in a parking lot in front of a hotel even better than the one they were staying in. He could only conclude that they were meeting someone very important.

"You're lucky," Kane whispered as they boarded the elevator; "We're in a town he had business in."

Zack held his tongue, knowing he'd meet the mystery man soon enough.

The elevator dinged and the door opened onto a hallway, which they followed to the end and Taker knocked on the door to the left and stood back. The door was thrown open and Zack had to fight to appear as unphased as Punk, because standing in the doorway was none other than Vince McMahon, signature grimace in place. He threw the door back before retreating back into his room; the others followed, Zack bringing up the rear, trying to blend into the background. It didn't work though, and Vince's eyes landed on him instantly, making him wish he could sink into the ground and disappear.

"This the new kid?" He asked, looking to Kane for an answer.

"Yes sir," Kane answered and Zack was almost knocked down at hearing Kane use the honorific. It wasn't like him to see others as above him, but Zack gathered that it was because Vince was a superior and it was only customary.

"Of all the boys on the roster, this is the one you choose," Vince said, disappointment clear in his voice. "At least Taker here has _some_ taste."

"I assure you sir, this boy will not disappoint. I've kept a good eye on him for a long time, he's the perfect choice for the job."

Vince grumbled about Kane's future depending on him being right and sat at the desk, getting on his laptop.

"So tell me Zack, how far are you willing to go to follow the orders given to you?"

"As far as is necessary sir. I promise I won't stop until it's done or I am dead," Zack said confidently, hoping his answer was what Vince was looking, because it was the truth and he didn't think lying would do him any good. Vince stared at him for a moment before breaking out in a smile.

"Good man," he said; "But know that there's no backing out," he warned and Zack nodded, not wanting to back out and not wanting to fail those in his new world. Vince seemed satisfied and dismissed Zack.

There was some hushed talk amongst the older men, leaving Zack and Punk alone to wait until they were done.

"Relax Zack, you've been accepted," Punk said, reclining on the bed that Vince obviously wasn't using.

"It's just so surreal, you know? Everything's happening so fast," Zack confessed.

Punk laughed, "I've only been in for about two months myself. But we're special, we've been chosen to be the next generation of super powers in the WWE," Punk explained.

"But why me?" he asked, stunned that Kane would choose him, a Long Island kid who was still fairly new to the game.

"He sees something in you that no one else on the roster has. I can see it too; you're determined, you're strong, and once you put your mind to something, you won't stop. Plus, the fire; that's probably what Kane sees most in you."

"What fire?"

Punk just looked at him and winked as their Masters returned.

"Come boys," Taker ordered and as they all filed out of the room, Zack could feel Vince's eyes on him all the way out.


	3. Chapter 3: Hate Is A Strong Word

**A/N: Chapter 3. It's short and late and I'm very, very sorry. This semester is trying to kill me, I swear, but the next chapter will be up sooner and it'll be longer, I promise(ish).**

* * *

><p>Zack didn't come anywhere close to relaxing until they were back in their room, where he threw himself on his bed, sprawling out and sighing.<p>

"Welcome to the club," Kane said, something like pride in his tone.

"Thanks," Zack said, trying to suppress a blush.

Kane sat in a chair and flipped the TV on, surfing for a moment before settling on a bad SyFy original movie, one of the low budget gems they would occasionally throw out. Zack pulled himself off his bed and went to sit in the seat next to Kane, not wanting to be alone. He didn't actually watch the movie, just took comfort in Kane's presence and the fact that he had chosen him over everyone else on the roster.

* * *

><p>John settled into his hotel room, alone. He hadn't seen Zack since getting off the plane and that worried him, but there was nothing he could say or do without exposing himself. So he curled up in his bed, pulling one of the extra pillows close and cuddling it like he would a person. The fact that Zack had moved on so quickly without him hurt him deeply, but he knew better than to be surprised. He'd known that the chances of Zack truly loving him as more than just a hero worship type crush were slim, but he couldn't have imagined him moving on to someone like Kane, it made no sense.<p>

He wanted to call Zack out on it to pull a reason out of him, but he knew he couldn't without drawing unwanted attention; he was no good at plotting, but he knew Randy was, and figured he could ask him later, during the show. The thought didn't comfort him though and he still couldn't find any rest, so he lay holding the pillow until it was time for him to leave for the arena.

As soon as he entered the doors, he set off to find Randy, needing at least some sort of closure from Zack and knowing his friend was the only one who could help him. It didn't take long for him to find the other man, who was in his usual spot, preparing in the locker room.

"Randy, man, you've gotta help me," John said, catching the other man slightly off guard.

"What?" Randy asked, straightening up from tying up his boots.

"I'm getting Zack back, but I need your help." he said. Randy looked at him, eyebrow raised, as if questioning John's sanity.

"Come on Ran, just help distract Kane for a little while so I can go talk to Zack."

Randy shook his head in exasperation, but still agreed. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, John smiled a real smile.

* * *

><p>Kane was doing a segment with Randy, setting up for their WrestleMania match. Zack walked through the backstage area, awaiting his turn to go out and try and explain away his injuries and why he'd healed so quickly. It felt good, walking around an arena again, rather than wheeling around in a chair, held down by casts and braces.<p>

He began whistling 'Oh Radio', when he was suddenly grabbed and hauled out a door to the outside, where it had begun raining.

"What the fuck bro," he cursed as he was slammed into a wall. A strong, familiar hand was clamped over his mouth and he bit at it, John pulling back instantly.

"Let me go," Zack demanded, but John refused to be moved.

"Just hear me out," he pleaded, but Zack wanted nothing to do with the other man, his patience wearing thin, and anxiety rising at the prospect of missing his stage time.

"You had your chance John," Zack said as he attempted to push past the large man; "I gave you everything I had and all you did was lie, cheat, and hurt me. Let me go."

"Zack, listen," John pleaded once more, refusing to back down; "I love you, that's all I tried to do was love you. If I lied to you, well, I didn't mean to, I honestly didn't even realize I was doing. And as for cheating and hurting you, you know that wasn't my fault, that was Eve!"  
>"Eve didn't push me over when I could barely stand," Zack said, finally getting smart and ducking around John's arm and making a run back inside the arena. He could hear John fast behind him, but a look at the nearest clock told him that Kane's work should be done and he'd be going on in little more than ten minutes.<p>

"I gotta go do my job," he shot over his shoulder, running off to find a change of dry clothes. He was more than relieved when he finally came across Kane, pulling his mask off and shaking his short hair out. He caught Zack's eye, and though no emotion crossed his face, Zack could tell that the older man could tell that there was something wrong, if not by Zack's wet clothes, then by the look on his face. He laid a hand on one of Zack's shoulders and led him back to the dressing room, throwing clothes at him along with a towel.

"Hurry, you've got five minutes and you're on."

Zack did as he was told, stripping quickly, towel drying, and yanking the dry clothes on, grateful for their warmth. He sprinted through the arena and made it just in time for his music to start. He grabbed a mic and walked out to the cheers of the crowd, hoping they weren't waiting for him to say something about forgiving John and Eve, or expecting to be the same person they knew when he left.

"What's up broski's?" he yelled as he walked out onto the stage. He stopped at the top of the ramp, looking out over the crowd, which was currently going crazy. It warmed his heart to see they were so happy to see him back and uninjured; he enjoyed the support for a while before continuing.

"It's nice to be back! I can't stand to sit around doing nothing, wrestling for you guys is my life. But the WWE doesn't want to acknowledge that; you see, for the last few weeks, they've been making it look like Kane has been doing everything in his power to injure me, and the doctors told me he had succeeded, but apparently, they lied," this received unanimous boos from the crowd, which made Zack smile.

"It goes like this, Kane visited me in the hospital. He showed me that I had never been injured. He showed me the true face of the WWE, and he took me under his wing. Do not expect to see the same Zack Ryder you knew." He left it there to what must've been the first unanimous silence in WWE history. The crowd stared at him, as if not knowing exactly what their reaction should be. He turned around and went backstage again, allowing his news to sink in. The stunned silence lasted a few more seconds before a combination of cheers and boos erupted from the crowd; it didn't surprise Zack though, he knew what he was doing, and he knew that he'd be booed. He was, however, surprised at the smattering of cheers he could hear as he returned backstage.

Kane was there waiting for him and he clapped him on the shoulder, and even though he didn't say anything, Zack knew he'd done good. He did not let go as he led his protege to his dressing room, once the door was closed, Kane's demeanor changed completely. A large smile crept across his face as he secured their haven.

"You did well," Kane complimented the younger man.

"You think so?" Zack asked, though he knew it was true. Kane knew he didn't need to answer, he just sat in a chair, leaned back and closed his eyes, leaving Zack alone with his thoughts. As much as he tried to steer them away from Cena, they somehow kept returning. He realized, in that moment, that he truly did hate Cena. That all those nights he spent feeling 'love' for the other man had merely been nights of hero worship, of Zack needing to believe that heroes existed and that there would be one that could save him from his darker thoughts. But in the end, even his hero abandoned him, and now it only seemed right that he should give the villain a chance; so far, the villain's side was the better one. He'd been taught his entire childhood that thinking that way was wrong, but now he was an adult, he'd seen his fair share of the world, and knew enough about human nature to know that sometimes, the bad guys were the ones who were in the right, and this was one of those times.

Zack's phone buzzed in his pocket and he knew who it was. This was the tenth time in two days his dad had attempted to get a hold of him, and Zack finally broke down.

"Hello?" he answered, trying to sound innocent.

"Zack, son, where have you been?" his dad asked, sounding frazzled and worried.

"Sorry dad, I've been busy. Spent the day on the plane and then had to prepare for the show," Zack said, as sincerely as he could.

"And last night?" his dad asked, his stern 'father' voice firmly in place.

"Fell asleep early and my phone's battery was dead, I didn't even get to charge it until we got to the arena," Zack whined, sounding every bit like a child being scolded.

"Alright, alright," his dad said, sighing; "I just wanted to check in, make sure everything was okay after…anyway, I saw you on the show tonight and you seem okay. You are, aren't you? That wasn't just an act?"

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. I wasn't acting."

"So it's you and that Kane guy now then?" his dad asked, sounding nervous.

"Yeah, but don't worry about that. It's a good thing, I promise."

"Alright, I'll believe you. Just, don't do anything you'll regret later. I love you son," his dad said, sounding skeptic.

"Love you too dad," Zack replied before hastily hanging up.

A low rumble of laughter came from across the room and Zack turned to see Kane, sitting in his seat, laughing quietly to himself.

"You're lucky; you have a father who cares about you. Don't let him down," the older man advised.

"I won't," Zack promised; "I think he's just nervous because of the way you come off on TV. He'll come around, it's not like he has much of a choice anyway."  
>"No, I guess he doesn't," Kane said, laughing once more.<p>

All was quiet as Zack's mind raced, trying to find something to fill the silence.

"Kane?" he finally asked, hoping a question wasn't out of turn at the moment.

"Mmhmm?"

"If you have me, and the Undertaker has Punk, does Vince have anyone?"

Kane looked at him for a moment, face unreadable, before he finally answered.

"Yes, he has taken Alberto del Rio as his own."

"Del Rio? Huh, strange. Not who I would have guessed," Zack mused.

"No, but from what I know, their relationship is quite physical."

"What?" Zack asked, interest suddenly piqued, wondering if Kane meant what he thought he meant.

"Let's just say, contrary to popular belief, Señor del Rio did not obtain his injuries in the ring," Kane replied with a playful wink, confirming Zack's suspicions.

So it was possible, he _could_ have that kind of relationship with Kane. That was, if Kane would have him of course. He should have seen it before, when Punk was resting Taker's lap, but at the time, it had meant nothing to him, and now it meant everything. It meant Zack had a chance to be happy like he used to be; happier even.


	4. Chapter 4: Feel Like a Monster

**A/N: First off, sorry this is late! The semester ended and I had finals and graduation and such. But now I'm on break until at least June first! This chapter goes back to WrestleMania and puts Kane at least a little more in character.**

**So, without further ado, enjoy the read :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Thoughts of Kane invaded every moment of Zack's days and nights. As they passed through city after city and hotel after hotel, Zack's thoughts were constantly drawn to the larger man who always seemed to be at his side. At night, his mind rarely stopped short of extremely erotic dreams that made the next morning extremely awkward.<p>

When they finally arrived in Miami for WrestleMania week, Zack felt as if he were going mad; he didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't have the older man by the time they left. He'd begun to seriously think about making some sort of move toward Kane, but the thought of being rejected and abandoned once more always stopped him short. He knew what he needed was advice, but the only person he could think to get it from was Punk, but they were never alone together, and there was no way he was going to ask with Kane or Taker in the room. So he settled for jerking off quickly in the shower and trying his hardest to keep himself under control when he slept. Zack could tell that Kane knew about his recent frustration, but didn't quite understand the source.

The day after they arrived in Miami, Taker and Punk visited their room.

"Have you forgotten our meeting today?" Taker asked Kane.

"Of course not," the slightly larger man replied; "You're the one who's late."  
>"And you're not even ready yet," Taker pointed out ask Kane pulled a tight fitting t-shirt over his bare torso.<p>

Punk stood off to the side, not even bothering to stifle his laughter at watching the 'brothers' going back and forth.

Taker walked away before Kane even had time to grab his phone and wallet. He followed quickly, bidding Zack a quick farewell before leaving them alone. Punk, true to form, wasted no time in making himself at home, throwing himself down in a chair and sprawling out. Zack looked on smiling; if it had been anyone else, the behavior would have been off putting, but Punk owned it.

Zack joined him in the adjacent chair, slightly anxious about the subject he was about to bring up.

"So how are things?" Punk asked, as he flipped the TV on, muting it while he flipped through channels so that they could talk.

"Uh, you know, new, confusing..." Zack began, not exactly knowing how to broach the subject.

"I know the feeling man, it can be hard to grasp at first," Punk replied, eyes glued to the images flipping by on the TV; "I remember when 'Taker first pulled me in, I was terrified. It took a while for me to actually become comfortable. Still haven't completely settled into it yet to be honest."

Zack found it difficult to believe that Punk could ever be scared in any situation. But there it was, and he guessed that if Punk had to be afraid of anything, this would make the most sense.

"And you and Undertaker...what's it like...being with him?" Zack asked, losing volume with every word and by the end, he was almost silent. Punk began laughing, causing Zack to blush furiously.

"That was something I hadn't been prepared for, but he wanted it and I couldn't refuse. Not that I wanted to."

"Do you think maybe Kane..." Zack couldn't continue his sentence, losing the words he'd rehearsed over and over in his head.

Punk laughed again, "Obviously! A blind man couldn't miss it. Trust me, he wouldn't have kept you around this long if he didn't intend to have you fully eventually."

With that, Punk seemed to find a show that he found interesting and turned the volume up. Zack payed no attention, too busy trying to think up a good reason for Kane's hesitance.

* * *

><p>Kane sat in his usual seat in the car, staring out the window, his mind far away from its usual topics. It had been increasingly drawn towards all things Zack Ryder, and there was nothing he could do to change it. He'd tried to redirect them to other things, like upcoming matches, how to communicate to the watching millions who he'd become and who he was transforming into, but Zack always found a way to sneak back in and divert them to the most inappropriate of places.<p>

"Thinking about your boy?" Taker asked, a hint of knowing in his tone.

"Understatement," Kane grunted in response.

Taker laughed a low rumbling laugh; "Then perhaps you should do something about it," Taker suggested.

"I just want to make sure that he's ready," Kane said with a sigh; no one would ever bring out his soft side like Zack.

"He's ready," Taker said; "Trust me, I can see it in the way that he looks at you."

Kane contemplated that; he wished that he could be sure that Zack was ready for him, that he could believe his brother's instincts, but Zack's recent behavior had caused him to hesitate. His thoughts went round and round, one minute he'd decided to have Zack that night, the next he'd backed out and decided to wait a little longer. By the time they'd made it to Vince's hotel, he was more lost that when they'd started.

They entered Vince's room, Taker first, Kane behind. Alberto was sprawled out on the bed, milking his mostly healed injury for all it was worth. Ricardo was sitting next to him, spoon feeding him some sort of soup from a steaming bowl. Vince was in the desk chair watching the scene, obviously procrastinating from his work, which was up on his computer behind him.

"Hello sir," Taker and Kane said together, bowing slightly to show their respect.

"Please, sit down," Vince said, gesturing to a couple of chairs facing him.

They did as they were told and the meeting began. They discussed the upcoming week, Taker's End of and Era match, Kane's big match against Randy that would cement his return to monstrosity, and about how Laurinaitis would be taking over the duties as GM of both Raw and Smackdown. Kane's heart dropped slightly at the prospect of Zack being used to lose so that Johnny could further his career, but he saw where it was necessary, so he didn't complain or bring up his displeasure. He knew Zack could handle the loss and it's circumstances and that he'd bounce back.

They knew the meeting was over when Vince started casting lusty glances at Alberto, licking his lips and no longer paying attention. Taker and Kane excused themselves and left. The entire ride back to the hotel had Kane once more trying to figure out what to do about Zack. There was nothing he wanted more than to take him, mark him, and fully claim him. Just thinking about it got him all hot and bothered and he could feel Taker smirking next to him.

Arriving at the hotel, they made their way to the room and once outside, Taker whispered simply, "He's ready."

* * *

><p>Zack wasn't sure exactly how it had happened, one moment he'd been trying to figure out a way to persuade Kane to take him, and the next, he was lost in a fantasy that had pulled him in so far that he almost didn't notice when the man himself returned. When he heard the door to their room close, he nearly fell off the ledge where he'd been gazing out the window; snapped out of his day dream, he looked around to find that Kane and Taker had returned and Punk was lounged in the chair watching TV where he'd left him. Taker appeared to be amused by his protege's ability to treat anywhere like home, but went over and pulled him up none the less.<p>

"Time for us to go," he said, and they left quickly. Maybe even a little too quickly; leaving Zack and Kane alone. Kane, of course, understood the point his brother was making, but he chose to ignore it. He joined Zack at the window, gazing out over Miami, the sun glaring off everything, stinging his eyes. Of course he preferred the dark, it suited him far more, but he couldn't deny the beauty of the city with the sun cast over everything, lighting it up. He put his hand over his boy's head, crushing his signature spikes, and he left it resting there, just enjoying the feel of his boy beneath him.

Zack, unconsciously, leaned back into Kane, getting comfortable in the safety of the large man. Every nerve in his body was on fire, starved of touch and needing to feel Kane's large hands on him; but it wasn't the time to make a move. He looked out over the city once more, this time appreciating it's beauty, while also cursing having left his sunglasses on the other side of the room as the sun stung his eyes.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he closed his eyes and just let the warmth of Kane wash over him. He was lulled into a state of such relaxation that he nearly fell asleep, for the first time in weeks not worrying about WrestleMania. He felt Kane shift, and then he was being carried to his bed and laid down. Even after the covers were pulled up over him, he was nowhere near as warm or comfortable as he had been; in fact, the shock of the cold sheets woke him up rather rudely, but he didn't let on. He continued to pretend to sleep, listening to Kane going about his business.

* * *

><p>Cena's head thumped against the back of the booth seat he was in across from Randy, paying no mind to the people behind him.<p>

"Stop it," Randy growled, annoyed by Cena's recent moroseness.

"Would if I could," Cena replied with a sigh.

Randy groaned, Cena's mood making him miserable. A good mood was rare for Randy, but Cena was dragging him down ever farther than was normal for even him.

_'You know what you have to do,' _One of the voices in his head whispered.

Of course he knew, he just didn't know his course of action. Getting Zack back for John would be difficult, but not necessarily impossible, and Randy figured himself the perfect man for the job. He was already set for a match with Kane at WrestleMania, but just because he was scheduled to lose didn't mean he couldn't do a little damage first.

He must have been pulling a face because John called him on it.

"What'cha thinking about?" John asked, obviously worried about Randy's train of thought.

"Just what fun WrestleMania is gonna be," Randy said innocently.

* * *

><p>Zack was fast asleep in his bed as Kane sank down in a chair, head in his hands. It was all becoming too much; he needed to own Zack, to possess him, the monster inside demanded it. But the last shred of humanity left in him prevented him from crossing the room and taking the boy now, before he was deemed ready.<p>

He did his best to hide the war raging inside him, but sometimes, the monster reared it's ugly head and he nearly lost control. It had happened earlier, when they were taking in the view out their window and Zack had leaned back, resting against him. Such an innocent gesture, and yet it had nearly destroyed all of his resolve. He'd had to move quick, depositing Zack in his bed before going to take a cold shower to snap himself out of it.

If only Zack knew. If only he would send a message to let Kane know that he was ready, that he had moved on from John. But then what? Would he pin the boy down and take him right there? Kane wasn't one for romance, and he sure as hell wasn't known for being gentle. Zack would be marked, the world would know who he belonged to, there was no helping it. Kane just hoped he wouldn't actually _hurt _the boy.


	5. Chapter 5: Sex and Violence

_**H&T 5: Sex and Violence**_

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long…I've been trying to figure out where to go with this story and such. Also, my laptop decided to die and it took me a while to fix it. I really am going to start trying to get them up faster. Just bear with me!**_

_**Also, the song for this chapter is Sex and Violence by the Scissor Sisters**_

* * *

><p>WrestleMania, like Christmas for the wrestler and fan alike; and this year, Zack had an actual match! As he prepared, he watched Kane's match with Randy on a screen set up special for him in their dressing room. He watched with rapt attention, and as he did, he couldn't help but think that it almost looked as though Randy were really trying to hurt Kane and the match had Zack on the edge of his seat. In the end, Kane pulled out the win, and Zack jumped out of his chair with a cheer and only one boot on.<p>

He waited anxiously for Kane to come back as he finished putting his other boot on. The door opened and he nearly jumped out of his seat to greet Kane until he realized it was Cena instead.

"Get out," Zack growled, turning away from him.

"Come on Zack, I just wanted to wish you luck in your match."

"I'm losing," Zack snapped shortly.

"I know. I just wanted to wish you luck in not getting injured," John explained.

"Whatever," Zack shrugged him off, refusing to look at his ex-lover.

"Come on Zack, I-" John's voice cut off abruptly and Zack finally looked up and saw that Kane had finally made it back, his gloved hand clutching John's shoulder, causing him to wince.

"Leave, Cena," he growled, squeezing harder.

"Fine," Cena grumbled reluctantly as he attempted to wriggle out of the Big Red Monster's grasp.

"And don't you ever let me catch you near my boy again," Kane growled and Zack didn't know whether or not to be pleased that Kane was being so protective, or to be upset that Kane thought he needed protecting, he had been handling it just fine on his own. Regardless, John nodded and left hastily, and finally Zack was alone with Kane.

"Good match," Zack said weakly, still distracted trying to figure out how he felt about Kane's handling of John.

"Yes, well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Randy had actually been trying to hurt me," Kane laughed his dark laugh, his eyes shining as he looked at Zack.

"Good thing he didn't succeed," Zack said, finally cracking a smile. He decided to let his dilemma go until after his match.

"Are you ready for your match?" Kane asked as he pulled his mask off and the top of his singlet down, revealing his muscular, sweaty chest. As hard as he tried not to, Zack couldn't help but stare, even as he tried to redirect his thoughts to his match. To distract himself, he began to fuss with his hair in the mirror, putting more gel into it, making sure all his spikes were in place. Still, he kept stealing glimpses of Kane in the mirror, taking what he could get.

When finally it was time for his match, he was glad to get out of the room that was quickly becoming too hot; he made his way to where the others on team Teddy were waiting to go out. Walking down the ramp and getting into the ring was a dream come true. Finally, he was getting his WrestleMania match and even though he was going to lose (to the Miz of all people), it was what he'd been working towards his entire life. The grandest stage of them all, and he got to stand in the spotlight.

As planned, he lost off a distraction from Eve, before being blindsided by a kick to the balls. He went down, knowing it was from Eve, but not knowing why. He was forced to get up quickly and leave the ring so that Team Johnny could celebrate; limping back, grimacing in pain, Zack cursed himself for holding the principle of never hitting a woman, no matter how much she 'deserved' it. On his way back to Kane's dressing room, he was grabbed by the arm and spun around. His first instinct was Cena, but instead, he was faced with Eve.

"Let go of me," he growled at her darkly in no mood for her bullshit.

She ignored him and simply said, "That was for John," before releasing him and walking away.

"Bitch," he grumbled and continued on his way.

* * *

><p>"I mean, who does she think she is?" Zack ranted as he pulled his boots off; "Sticking her nose into matters she doesn't understand."<p>

The disgust in Zack's tone was clear, and though Kane had been livid when he saw what Eve had pulled on Zack, he couldn't deny how much he enjoyed seeing Zack so angry, so full of pure hate for the woman.

"And you!" Zack snapped, pulling Kane's full attention back to him.

"What about me?" Kane growled, not liking the tone the boy was directing at him.

"I don't need you protecting me! Especially not when it comes to Cena. I was handling him just fine on my own and then you had to come along and make it look like I can't take care of myself!"  
>That was when the last thread of self-control snapped within Kane. "You listen here boy," he said, grabbing Zack and pulling him close, their faces only inches apart; "You are mine now, and it is my job to make sure things stay that way. I will not have John Cena thinking he can have free access to you, not while he still loves you. You are mine, and mine alone. I tell you who you can spend time with, where you can go, and what you can do. Do you hear me?"<p>

"Ye-yes s-sir," Zack stuttered, and for a moment Kane assumed it was fear. Then Zack shifted slightly and he noticed the hard bulge straining against Zack's trunks. As he realized that Kane had seen, he began blushing like a maiden, and finally Kane realized just how blind he'd been. Of course the boy was ready, the signs had been there for a long time, and as the fog over his eyes lifted he closed the distance between them, capturing Zack's lips. Zack didn't miss a beat, opening his mouth to allow the larger man access. Kane picked the boy up and Zack wrapped his legs around his waist like an old pro, a complete shift from only moments ago. The hard bulge of his cock pressed against his torso, his own member throbbing between his legs and straining against his singlet. The kiss broke as they came up for air and Kane began pulling their clothes off (admittedly with some difficulty) and threw them left and right.

Zack couldn't believe what was happening, it was all such a blur, and for the first time since joining Kane, he questioned if it was really what he wanted. But when Kane's hand touched his face and tilted it up so that they were looking into each other's eyes, he knew that it was right, that this was where he belonged. He saw it in the larger man's eyes, he saw himself, his future, and that here, he was home. He leaned up, initiating the kiss this time, opening his mouth to Kane instantly, giving himself over completely. His hands found their way up to Kane's hair, knotting in the long locks as he groaned into the kiss, enjoying every second, knowing Kane could decide at any moment to stop, that he'd made a heat of the moment mistake. Kane held him tight and carried him across the room and roughly sat him up on the ledge beneath the mirrors and continued kissing him as his hands roamed over Zack's body. He had craved for so long to touch the boy, and the feel of his skin beneath his hands was so far beyond what he had imagined. He began trailing kisses over every inch of his body along with a few bites hard enough to mark him.

He worked his way back up to Zack's mouth as he pulled the boy down off the shelf and flipped him around, bending him over it, holding him down, taking a moment to admire his naked body. The hard set of his shoulders, the rigid muscles of his back tensed as he awaited what was to come, and the way his back curved down only to rise again into his perfect ass, sticking out, vulnerable and ready.

Zack's brain was a jumbled mess of nerves and confusion. He'd wanted this longer than he'd realized and already it was better than anything he could have imagined, better than anything Cena had ever given him, but it was also much rougher. He allowed Kane to hold his face down against the vanity bench as he prepared him. It was so much rougher than what he was used to, and it felt like heaven. Or maybe hell, he wasn't quite sure which was which anymore.

All at once, without any words or warning, Kane was driving into him, burying himself to the hilt, eliciting a loud and deep moan from Zack. He paused, enjoying the feel of the boy surrounding him, and the noises that he was making. He stayed there until Zack began to wriggle against him, desperate for movement. Kane then pulled back and began pounding into the boy, the pleasure taking up so much of his brain power that he had nothing left to worry about being gentle for Zack. But Zack seemed to be enjoying it, each moan and twist of his hips driving the much larger man on.

Zack clawed at the bench, each thrust from Kane driving him closer and closer to the edge, his body on fire, pleasure pulsing through him as a scream built in his throat. All too soon, he was coming as he stifled a scream with his fist, biting down so hard he could taste blood, but the pain would go unfelt until much later.

Kane continued thrusting into his boy, so close he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, no matter how much he wanted to. With one final, hard jerk of the hips, he was coming into the smaller man, filling him up, and bending down as he did so to bite his shoulder. The bite broke skin, filling Kane's mouth with the coppery taste of blood and his heart with a deep and powerful sense of satisfaction he'd never before known.

He took a step back and released Zack only to grab onto him again as he nearly fell over. Kane picked him up and carried him across the room so that they could get dressed and return to their hotel room.

_'Perhaps for a round two?' _he mused with a smirk as he looked down at his boy, who was staring back up at him, similar thoughts clear on his face.

When Zack was eventually able to walk again, he dressed himself as best he could, though he fumbled slightly with his jeans and it took him three tries to get his shirt on; watching him struggle amused Kane greatly. His first shot, his shirt ended up inside out, the second time it was backward, but he finally managed to get it on right before he sank to the ground to start on his shoes.

Once they were both fully dressed and had everything packed away, they made their way out to their car. As they walked through the back halls, they passed Cena on his way out for his match. As his eyes caught Zack's, Zack knew that Cena could tell what he'd done. Zack merely smirked at him, and kept following Kane like his life depended on it.

* * *

><p>As his music hit, Cena made his entrance to the cheers and boos of the large Miami crowd; and though he knew this was the biggest match of his career thus far, he couldn't stop thinking about Zack being with Kane. Even after the bell rang, and he was being attacked, he was too preoccupied to concentrate on his match. As the ref counted to three and the Rock's song blasted throughout the stadium, Cena knew he'd fucked up. Creative had given him the opportunity to write a chapter of his own story and he'd blown it on thoughts of Kane and Zack and how it was all his fault.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time they made it back to their room, Zack was falling asleep, the excitement of the day catching up to him. Kane held him up with an arm wrapped around his waist and helped him out of his clothes and into bed.<p>

Despite his reputation as being a monster, he had an indescribable soft spot for Zack. It was something that only Zack could ever see or understand.

He undressed down to his boxers and climbed into the bed as well, pulling Zack in close, and drifting off as well, knowing everything was finally as it was meant to be.


End file.
